


Stress Relief

by deltorafray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Graphic Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Panty Kink, Riding, Top Tony Stark, boss tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Being the boss of one of the biggest companies in the world is hard work. During a particularly stressful day, Peter is called in to provide the boss with a bit of stress relief.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 466





	Stress Relief

Tony Stark is on a rampage. Has been all afternoon ever since he found out about the fuck up in R&D. Apparently some of them tried to cover it up, but as much as the big boss looks like he’s never paying attention in meetings, he’s still Tony Stark and nothing gets past him.

And then apparently the coffee machine up in the executive lounge was on the fritz so the PA had to run to the coffee shop down the street, which … got the order wrong and in her hurry, the PA didn’t check before she took it and set it down on the desk in front of Mr. Stark and … well.

The lobby receptionist is at least 60 floors away from the epicentre of the carnage and she’s still stressing out. Drumming her lacquered fingernails agitatedly on her desk, she stares impatiently out the tower’s glass door entrance, muttering, “come on, come on …”

Finally, a sleek, black town car pulls up to the entrance. A young man in black skinny jeans and a thin, fitted grey t-shirt exits the car and makes his way to the tower lobby.

“Oh, thank God,” the receptionist exhales. She picks up her desk phone and quickly dials a number, the tone barely ringing once before it’s picked up. “He’s here,” she tells the receiver without preamble.

“Oh, thank God,” the man on the other line says. “Send him up. _Now._ ”

The young man walks up to the reception desk, smiling apologetically. “Rough day, huh?” He’s handsome, with soft-looking wavy brown hair and big, bright brown eyes. The gleaming pendant that rests on his sternum looks like a cross at first but up close she can see that it’s actually a silver ‘T’.

“You’ve no idea,” the receptionist says miserably, handing over his badge. “Godspeed, Peter.”

“Thanks,” Peter says with a wink, clipping the badge onto his jeans pocket before heading towards the elevators.

Up on the executive floor, having had enough, Tony Stark storms out of the meeting room. One of his PAs ( _not_ the one who gave him the wrong coffee) scurries after him holding a stack of documents. Tony signs everywhere he’s supposed to after a cursory glance at each page, never breaking his stride, the PA hurrying next to him, speaking a mile a minute about each document. Around them, people jump out of his way, or turning right back around to avoid crossing his path.

“-and Peter Parker is in your office, sir,” the PA finishes breathlessly.

“Hm, well, you should’ve led with that,” Tony says curtly. He signs the last document and she hurriedly takes it from him. “Has he been here long?”

“Five minutes, sir.”

“Hold my calls and push everything back until after lunch. Or you know what, I’m not making any promises. Whenever I’m good and ready. I don’t care what you tell ‘em. I’m not here.”

“Ye-yes, sir, of course,” she says, but Tony had already slammed the door in her face.

Inside the spacious office, Tony finds Peter perched on his desk, wearing nothing but the silver necklace around his neck and a pair of red lacy panties. He’s perusing some schematics that were on Tony’s desk and doesn’t look up when Tony comes in. He smiles despite his irritation, making his way towards his boy.

“Mmm, baby aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Tony says, trailing a hand down Peter’s bare back and kissing his shoulder.

“You know, if they opened up the cooling system and redirected the excess thermal energy back into the energy core, it would stop it from overheating so quickly _and_ increase output efficiency by at least like, 20%.”

“Don’t do their job for them, baby,” Tony scowls, taking the schematics from Peter’s hands and tossing them carelessly before sitting down on his rich leather chair. “They’re incompetent morons already. If you start working here, I might as well fire the whole department.”

“Hm, that might be fun. Working for you, calling you ‘ _sir’_ ,” Peter says with a grin, trailing a foot teasingly up Tony’s thigh, coming to a rest on the man’s crotch. Tony grabs his ankle, pressing the sole of his foot against his burgeoning erection through the fabric of his dress pants, letting the lazy stimulation work him up.

“Yeah? You wanna be working under me? I can’t say I mind the view with you on top though.” Tony rubs a hand up Peter’s slender calf. “Come up here, baby. You wouldn’t _believe_ the day I’m having.”

Peter hops off the desk and climbs onto Tony’s lap. “I heard. You shouldn’t be so mean, Daddy.” He tugs playfully on Tony’s tie, loosening the knot and undoing a few buttons. He slips his hand under Tony’s shirt, playing with the short, dark hairs on his chest.

“You’d be mean too if you had to deal with those idiots. I’d hire you to replace them all if you didn’t already have a full time job.” Tony lets out a pleased hum as he feels Peter grind in slow, little circles on his lap, coaxing him to full hardness with swivels of his plush ass. “You know what your job is?”

Peter twines his arms around Tony’s neck, darting out a pink tongue to kitten-lick at his mouth. “Being Daddy’s baby?”

“Exactly,” Tony growls, kissing him deep and filthy. Peter lets out a small whine against Tony’s lips as he allows the older man to devour him, submitting easily to the ardent kiss. The taste of Peter’s tongue is just as sweet as the sounds he makes. Tony drinks it in, hungry as he always is for his tempting, brilliant boy.

Tony’s hold on Peter’s jaw is possessive, kissing him like he owns him. His other hand grips at Peter’s lace-clad ass, the supple give of that perky flesh driving him crazy. He wants to get in there, ravage that body and unload all of the day’s pent-up frustration into a willing, wet hole. And his good boy is always willing, always yearning for it if the way his stiff, little cock is weeping into his panties is any indication.

Tony slips his fingers under the delicate lace between Peter’s ass cheeks and finds a plug nestled in his hole. He groans. “Oh baby , when did you even have time to put this in? Didn’t you come straight from campus?”

“In the car on the way here,” Peter says breathlessly. “They told me Daddy was having a bad day so I thought I’d get myself ready for you. Just slip right in whenever you want, Daddy. Use me up however you want.”

“You gave the driver a bit of a show, huh? Little slut,” Tony teases.

“No, Daddy. I put the partition up. This is only for you,” Peter says, pushing his ass back against Tony’s hands.

Tony plays with the base of the plug, pressing it against Peter’s insides, making the boy whimper and writhe against him. There’s something so filthy about sitting in his office, still fully clothed, and having a nearly-naked, beautiful boy grinding on his lap, ready to use for his pleasure.

“Bet you couldn’t hold your pretty little moans in, though. I bet he knew exactly what you were doing back there, opening yourself up for me.”

Tony wriggles the plug out of Peter’s hole, the boy whining at the empty feeling. Tony can’t help but dip a few of his fingers into that dripping hole, fucking in and out a few times just to get a feel of how delicious that grip would be on his cock. “God I need to get my dick in there, baby. I can’t wait anymore.”

With his other hand, Tony grapples to undo his pants. Peter pulls his panties aside, rises on his knees a bit, giving Tony space, letting him guide the tip of his hard cock to where it wants to go. He moans when Tony enters him, bearing down on that intrusion, feeling that thick girth split him wide open.

Tony groans at the snug clench of Peter’s body, unable to help himself from thrusting up into that tight heat.

Peter holds him down. “Just relax, Daddy. You’ve had such a tough day. Let me take care of you, make you feel good.” Peter rides him slowly, letting him feel the way his slick insides drag against the sensitive shaft with every rise and fall of his hips.

“Mmm baby, you feel perfect. Ride me just like that. Oh fuck, that’s good,” Tony grunts, leaning his back on his leather chair, hands guiding the tantalizing movements of Peter’s body. “God, you look so good bouncing on my cock like that. You like how it feels, baby?

“Yeah,” Peter moans, voice high and desperate. “You’re so big in me, Daddy.” His pace increases, wanting to impale himself fully on Tony’s cock. He gasps when a shift in angle had Tony hitting his prostate and he fucks himself harder, faster, taking pleasure with every shove back into that sweet spot.

The tight clutch of Peter’s hole pumping him with every up and down movement of his body is gratifying and maddening in equal measure. With an impatient growl Tony lifts Peter up bodily by the thighs and lays him out so that Peter’s lying flat on the polished wood of Tony’s desk. He pulls out briefly to rip Peter’s panties off before sinking back into that tight heat in one swift thrust.

Peter stretches languidly, showing off the taut lines of his body. He looks so good spread out like that, miles and miles of smooth skin on display, stuffed full of cock, back arching slightly under the searing heat of Tony’s gaze. The pendant hanging on his neck bearing Tony’s initial glints under the lights, to show the world exactly who he belongs to.

Tony looms over him, brushing stray curls away from Peter’s forehead, taking in the way the boy looks up at him with his big, brown lust-dilated eyes, sweet pink lips parted in arousal.

“Daddy’s baby is so pretty. You should just quit school and come hang out here, hang off my cock all the time. You’re too smart for college anyway.”

The position allows Tony to hit him deep, with hard, shallow thrusts that gets Peter mewling and panting prettily. Tony sucks bruising kisses down Peter’s neck, marking up that creamy skin possessively, as if there’s anyone on God’s green earth that doesn’t already know that Peter belongs to him, body and soul, heart and mind.

Tony’s hands wander down Peter’s toned torso as he fucks him, fingers tweaking over the raised pink nub of his nipple, eliciting a gasp from the boy already squirming under him. Peter bucks his hips up with a longing whine, yearning friction on his aching cock.

Tony stands back and holds him down firmly, pushing at Peter’s thighs until he’s practically bent in half. Peter spreads his legs easily, exposing where they’re connected. Tony groans at the sight, the way Peter’s rim clings to his hard, invasive flesh every time he plunges in there. Peter’s slick and warm and tight and welcomes him in like nothing else.

“Fuck, you take it so good. You like that cock, baby? You like taking it like a little slut?”

“Nngh, your slut, Daddy,” Peter moans, holding himself open. “I’m your slut. Only yours, just for you.”

“That’s right, baby, you’re all mine.” The sturdy desks creaks against the floor at the force of Tony’s thrusts. Peter gasps as Tony shifts the angle and hits his prostate head on, pounding into him harder and faster. “That feel good, baby? You wanna come on my cock? Come on, baby, let me feel it.”

Peter takes his weeping dick in hand and starts jacking it, panting heavily. He’s so beautiful when he’s lost in lust like that, chasing his pleasure with mindless abandon. Tony fucks him through it, shoves him further and further towards his climax until Peter comes with a cry, spilling over his taut stomach, hole clenching erratically around Tony’s cock. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Tony follows soon after with a satisfied groan, spilling his orgasm into Peter’s hole after a few brutal thrusts.

Tony collapses on top of his boy and they lie there for a few moments in a breathless, sweaty heap, blissed and satiated.

“Feel better, Daddy?” Peter asks, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

“Much better,” Tony responds, smiling.

\--

Every single employee of Stark Industries knows what’s going on behind the closed doors of Tony Stark’s office but none of them care. All they care about is that whenever Peter visits, Tony leaves the room a much less stressed man, which also means less stress for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/sinditia  
> sinditia.tumblr.com


End file.
